Twilight Remake
by Alice H Cullen
Summary: This is my own Vertion of twilight with different charecters and everything. Ps this is my first fan fiction.


It was the Day before we, my family and I, had to go to are first day of our new high school. I sighed 9th grade again. Will it ever end? In truth, probably not. Since me and my family live forever what else do we have to do? Nothing. And since Mark makes us go I kinda guess we have to.

"Hello, earth to Mathew," Sara chimed in her voice musical.

"Yes?" I answered

"Did you even hear me?" She looked irritated.

"No," though I knew her question we still had to speak it for everyone.

"Do you want to do a last minute hunting trip?"

"Sure, why not." I was hungry anyways. The Difference between us and other vampires is that we only eat animals so that we can live with humans and be semi normal.

"Okay then let's go," She said and we left out the back door of our two story house and went to the woods. We ran as far away from civilization as we possibly could in a minute, which is pretty far since we have super speed and all. The only thing out here was elk. I hate elk so much that it's not even funny. They taste bad but what can you do? I let myself over to my Senses and Started to hunt. Catching to elk was enough for me and Sara had one and a half. Her boyfriend on the other hand had three big ones. He eats a lot.

Going back to the house with a full stomach everyone got ready for school. We had an hour but Sara wanted to pick out our 'first day of school outfit'. First she got me ready. She put me in a red shirt with a guitar on the side of it, she said it brings the red out in my hair. On top of that she had me wear a Black dress jacket and some blue jeans.

She put Trevor in a green t-shirt with a pocket on the front and blue jeans. Trevor has blond hair and is very tall. Sara had on a Green shirt to, she wanted her and Trevor to match, but hers was longer than Trevor's and it had some ribbon tied around the waist really showing off her curves.

"Well I'm going to get my hair ready. Do you to think you can do your own hair?" Sara always wanted us to look nice.

"Yes, mom," I said, "I think we can Manage."

Sara stuck her tong out at me and Trevor and I laughed. Sara walked away not at all pleased; _you will pay_ She thought to me. "Right," I whispered.

Once Sara was out of the bathroom, her Short black hair half was up half way down, we left for school. The ride was short, I drove at about 100 miles an hour on a 40 mile an hour street. We would tell people that Mark drove us and they would believe us.

Pulling into the Parking lot we saw a lot of people heading into the school.

"Ready?" I asked everyone getting nodes in reply. I pulled into a parking spot and we all got out walking coolly to the school. _My nightmare,_ I couldn't help thinking. We got a table in the café people's eyes were on us. I heard People thinking about us. _Who are they? , Wow, he is so cute, Should I say hi, _Tones of thoughts like these.

"What do they think of us?" Sara asked.

"Well… Nervous and fascinated." I said looking at Sara's happy face. I couldn't help it, I smiled at her.

The bell rang and people started to fill out of the café. "Do you all have your schedules?" I asked.

Everyone brought them out and headed their separate ways. I was headed to my first hour, English. I was walking at human speed though it annoyed me a lot. I was in class three minutes before the bell rang. _Great more time for the humans to talk to me,_ I thought. They all wanted to but few were brave enough to. I sighed maybe I would be lucky. The bell rang and nobody sat by me.

The teacher started to introduce himself as Mr. Ross when a Girl came through the door late.

"Thank you for joining us Miss …"

"Fairwood," the girl replied, "Cara Fairwood."

"Miss Fairwood," He paused, "Well Sit down."

Cara scanned the room for an empty seat her eyes landing next to me. I looked around to. Huh the one next to me was the only one open. Poor girl. She started to walk to the seat and sat down.

She looked at me with green eyes. Her eyes had depth that let you could see right into her soul. I wonder what she's thinking. I tried to focus on her mental voice. But I couldn't find it. There was an empty space where she was sitting. What how could that be? I have to know what She's thinking. I kept trying to get into her head until She broke into my concentration.

"Hello," she said looking right into my eyes.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Mathew Salvatore."

"Cara," She said blushing at me.

"I heard," I smirked at her and she turned a bright red.

"Um. I'm new here." She said.

"Me too." Truth was I had been here before about 50 years ago but I couldn't tell her that.

"Ah hem," Said Mr. Ross and our conversation was over. I took a deep breath and my throat was engulfed in the best fragrance I had ever smelt. Was that Cara? It is. It took a lot of self control not to jump out of my desk at her. Why me? I held my breath for the rest of the hour.


End file.
